Toy interactive looms enable a user to create a selected design of a woven bracelet. I-loom is an example of a toy loom which is known in the art. I-loom includes a frame in which a tablet computer is placed. A bracelet holder is placed on top of the tablet computer and is attached to the frame. Threads are pulled between the bracelet holder and the frame. The tablet computer includes software which instructs the user how to interlace the threads to create the design.